


sweet lies

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [45]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bratty Sicheng, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: sicheng isn't afraid to admit that he's a brat





	sweet lies

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was gonna be smut but im lazy and i just wanna watch bazza gazza stream fortnite so this is all y'all get 
> 
> title isn't deep i just like exo

sicheng isn’t afraid to admit that he’s a brat. 

he loves being looked after, loves being the baby in a relationship, being doted on and looked after. but he also loves having everything on his terms. sicheng is bossy, demanding, and if he doesn’t get his way he _will_ throw a fit until he gets it. 

and nakamoto yuta is the lucky man that gets to put up with him. 

“chengie c’mon, we need to go get ready soon if we wanna make it on time to youngho’s party.”

sicheng whines at his words, his forehead coming down to rest on yuta’s shoulder as his hands squeeze at the older man’s waist. “i already told you, i don’t wanna go.”

“yeah, and i already told you that we promised youngho we’d at least turn up for an hour or so,” yuta cuts back. his tone isn’t annoyed, but sicheng can tell he’s pushing yuta’s buttons. not that he cares though. 

“i’m not in the mood to go outside today, i just wanna stay home. don’t you wanna stay home with me?” he lifts his head to catch yuta’s gaze as he asks, fluttering his eyelashes in what he hopes is a cute manner. (the soft sigh yuta lets out confirms that it is). “you can play hearthstone and i’ll blow you? and then we can order indian for dinner.”

at his words, yuta groans, his eyes closing momentarily as he lets out a heavy breath. “baby, as good as that sounds, you know we can’t break a promise.”

it’s not what sicheng wants to hear. 

his brow furrows, and his annoyance only grows when yuta chuckles at him. “is there really nothing i can do to convince you to stay home tonight?” he asks, edging up the desperation in his voice. it’s all wasted though, because yuta merely shakes his head and now sicheng is really annoyed because this mean he needs to find his own way of keeping yuta home. 

he briefly considers leaving and locking himself in their bedroom, but knowing yuta, he’d probably just go to the party by himself. when he’s in a mood like this, he’s never really into just caving into sicheng’s demands. 

a couple more scenarios run through his head, but all end in the same situation; sicheng left high and dry at their apartment whilst yuta goes out, and that’s the complete opposite of what he wants. the only reason sicheng wants to stay home tonight is because he’s in a needy mood. he just wants to cling to his boyfriend in the comfort of their own home, is that really so much to ask?

apparently so, because yuta is shifting underneath him, trying to push sicheng off of his lap and there is no way sicheng is just gonna let him go so easily. 

and that’s when the idea pops into his head. 

“yuyu please, just let me cuddle for ten more minutes and then i promise we can go get ready,” sicheng says, tone erring on sickly sweet and it should alert yuta to his ulterior motives but yuta is a weak man when it comes to aegyo. 

“okay baby, we can do that,” yuta says back and he lets sicheng curl back against his chest. that’s his second mistake. his first was believing sicheng would give in that easily. 

he waits for a minute or so, simply revelling in yuta’s warmth and sicheng doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of just being close to his boyfriend like this. he’s a clingy person, he practically relies on human contact to keep him alive and so moments like this truly are his favourite. he also knows though, that he doesn’t have a lot of time to work and so he yawns softly and nuzzles even closer to yuta. 

sat like this, he’s basically straddling yuta’s thighs, with his arms wrapped firmly around yuta’s shoulders and his head resting just under his jaw. it’s comfortable, sicheng could probably fall asleep like this, and given the way yuta is quietly cooing at him, he probably thinks that’s exactly what sicheng has done. and that’s perfect. step one: complete. 

step two of the plan is even easier than the first. 

sicheng lets his whole body relax, melting against yuta as he goes boneless. yuta hums affectionately, running a hand through sicheng’s hair and the younger purrs in his ‘sleep’, leaning into the touch. 

whilst yuta is distracted with petting him, that’s when sicheng strikes. 

he spreads his legs a little further, hiding it as him simply getting comfier and then he lets go. 

it takes a second or so for his body to properly give out, but then sicheng feels the warmth spreading across his crotch and he twists his head slightly to hide his growing smile from yuta. he doesn’t bother muffling his whimpers though, gasping out against yuta’s neck as he slowly wets himself and he can tell the second yuta figures out what’s happening because he goes stiff underneath sicheng, the hand in his hair freezing up. 

sicheng doesn’t stop though. no, instead he keeps on pissing, hips gently rocking as he does so and god the warmth spreading across his front feels so fucking good. 

it’s actually been a while since they’ve done anything like this, and since sicheng has wet as well, but it’s almost habit to him at this point to hold his pee until the very last second and so the relief right now as he empties himself out is bordering on orgasmic. it’s only made better by the way yuta is still frozen underneath him, clearly unknowing of what to do next. 

by now sicheng’s jeans are soaked, boxers too, and he knows that yuta’s lap must be in a similar state. he’s expecting yuta to shake him ‘awake’ or something anytime soon and that’s why it’s so surprising when yuta does the complete opposite. one of his hands strokes down sicheng’s back, stopping to rest at the base of his spine and the other starts stroking through his hair again and it sends such a surge of affection through sicheng. 

he feels warm down to his toes, having yuta pet him like this and sicheng squeezes yuta a little tighter in his arms before lifting his head and looking up at yuta. 

the elder just smiles down at him, and he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. “did you fall asleep chengie?” he asks, his voice soft and quiet. sicheng nods up at him, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes and then he looks down at his lap, lips pouted and confusion spreading across his face. yuta falls for it hook, line and sinker. “you had an accident baby, but it’s okay don’t worry. lets go get cleaned up yeah? and then we can just watch a film or something.”

“but what about the party?”

yuta just smiles back at him sweeter than sicheng deserves. “don’t worry about it, okay? if i’m being honest i’m kind of excited to run a bath for us now, we can use one of those bath bombs in the cupboard too. i’m sure youngho won’t mind.”

sicheng’s eyes positively shine at the mention of bath bombs and he hugs yuta again. “i love you yuyu. thank you.”

“yeah, i love you too baby. now c’mon, my lap’s starting to get cold,” yuta whines. sicheng laughs, but he stands up, pulling yuta with them. “we’ll clean this up later but right now, race you to the bathroom?” he asks and before he can even blink sicheng is gone, running to the back of their apartment. 

yuta makes his way to the bathroom in a much more relaxed fashion, and he grabs his phone from the side table to send a quick text to youngho before joining sicheng in the bathroom.

 

**[20:14] yuta:**

hey so turns out we aren’t coming tonight

winnie literally peed on my lap just to get out of it

but i get a bubble bath now so we good

**[20:15] johnny:**

u guys have such a weird relationship

**[20:15] yuta:**

don’t hate us cuz you anus

**[20:16] johnny:**

thats not…

thats not the phrase

whatever, have a good night i guess

**[20:18] yuta:**

oh we will

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt @lewdnct i talk about dicks a lot


End file.
